


The Roaring Gays

by Miss17Understood



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Partying, Sensory Overload, Slurs, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: Right there in the middle was the man I needed to get close to. He was nodding his head as he played the piano, and for a second I was mesmerized by not just the music but him. The way his dread bounced and framed his face, the smile that was on his face, how graceful his fingers were as they slid across the keys. I was lost and for a second it seemed like no one else was in the room. It was just Casey, me and the music





	The Roaring Gays

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic I wrote for my friend with our own ocs. You can ask me about our story and ocs if you have any questions.

_You ever wonder how you ended up in a situation? I found myself thinking what choices did I make to lead me into another man’s bed room? How did I end up laying on my back, blindfolded, buzzing and my mind racing a mile a minute? His hands somehow on every piece of my heated skin at once as my senses are attacked by his gentleness. His soft voice which sounds like a melody to my ear as comforts me into a state of absolute bliss. How… how?_

This is how! Now let’s set the lovely scene that we have going on here. It’s 1921, the illegal alcohol business is booming. Speakeasies are opening up faster than police can bust them. The 20s are truly roaring at this point and there no one sign of them stopping. Careless whispers, late night drinking, and amazing music has created a hot bed in the Big Apple. This is where our protagonist comes into play. The first piece of the playboard that is this story, Jake Bluemoon. An up and coming reporter who is only looking for his big break in this crazy concrete jungle. Let’s see what are lovely hero is in store for, shall we?

          _My alarm clock screeched awake at 6 on the dot, I was up in five minutes. I fumbled clumsily to turn it off as I formed the idea to just launched the damn thing into the nearby wall. Finally, I turned the bastard device off before finally sitting up with my bones cracking in retaliation. I ruffled my messy bed head as I looked over at the time, I begun rationalizing in my head that I could just lay back down to get a bit more sleep._

_“Come on Jake, that big story isn’t just going to fall into your lap. You gotta chase if you want to get noticed.” I mumbled a pep talk to myself before swinging my legs over onto the floor. I wiggled my toes before I stood up and stretched, my bones screamed at me once again. I patted my cheeks gently to wake myself up a bit more before I started my coffee maker, shower, dress in my usual black pinstriped suit without the jacket and tie, had my morning coffee, and was out the door by 7._

_I took the train to my newspaper publisher to start my wonderfully exciting newspaper job. The job where I sat at a desk, working on boring story after story until I wanted to scratch my eyes out._

_Until that faithful day, it started like any other normal day. I sat down at my desk and begun to work on some story. I can’t even remember at this point, that’s how boring and unimportant it was to me. Money is money though and in this town, you take what you get. My boss walked out his office and turned his attention on me. I felt dread overtake my body when I noticed him looking over at my desk. Scenarios begun to play in my head, none of them good. I balled my hands into fist as I braced myself for the worst. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until the boss threw down a paper on my desk, which caused me to release the air I was hold. I raised an eyebrow at him questioning, he only smiled. I went to open mouth and he cut me off before I could get a single word out._

_“I got a story for you ol’ Jakey boy, I’m sure you going to love it.” He said, I could hear the slight excitement in his voice. I was a bit skeptical but I rarely heard my boss get excited, so my interest was peaked._

_“Really.” I murmured and begun to read over the paper. My breath hitched as I read through the idea. “Are you serious? You want me to-.”_

_My boss shushed me and dropped his voice as he talked. “Keep your voice down, this is a secret job for you. I know you been itching for a good story and I believe this could really pan out in our favor. You can finally get your name out there, kid.” I smiled up at my boss, I couldn’t believe the sheer luck I was having._

_I matched his hushed tone. “Don’t you worry sir, I will make the best story for this paper!”_

_“I know you will, I will give you five weeks starting today.” He said then patted my shoulder. “Make this publication proud, kid.” He walked away as I looked down at the paper once again, a newfound excitement begun to bubble in my chest. Was this the story that was going to change my life for the better? Was I finally going recognized for my writing abilities. So, many possibilities and what I had to do seemed so simple back then. I just had to find evidence that Casey Johnson, renowned Black musician was a homosexual._

Oh my, would you look at that. I wonder what will happen? Will Jake finally get his big break. What move will he take to progress further on the gameboard. How about we take a look to see?

_I stared up at the huge mansion, I took a deep breath to calm my jumping nerves. After a week of asking around and chasing what seemed to be shadows, I was finally able to catch a lead. I was told the man in question should be performing here tonight and this might be my only chance to interview him. I walked into the mansion and found myself staring in awe. Music was blaring, I swear it was like an earthquake was shaking the place. Bodies collided with me as I waded through the sea of people. This was nothing like the parties I been to and I couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed. I headed towards the sound of the music, I hoped that is I tried to stay focus I would be able to make it through this. Eventually my wondering paid off since I ended up in the doorway of the ballroom._

_Right there in the middle was the man I needed to get close to. He was nodding his head as he played the piano, and for a second I was mesmerized by not just the music but him. The way his dread bounced and framed his face, the smile that was on his face, how graceful his fingers were as they slid across the keys. I was lost and for a second it seemed like no one else was in the room. It was just Casey, me and the music._

_“Amazing huh?” A woman whispered to me, I jumped away from her. She smiled at me as she crossed her arms under her bust._

_“W-what.” I stuttered as I clutched my chest, the woman giggled._

_“I said amazing huh? He just keeps getting better and better.” She said, I could only nod as I tried to calm my beating heart._

_“You know him?” I asked once I got my bearings again._

_She scoffed before she replied. “Do I know him, I better since he is my client after all.”_

_“Are you his manager?”_

_“You have a lot of questions.” My face burned with embarrassment before I mumbled an apology. This earned another giggle from the woman before she continued. “Yea I am, may I ask what you’re doing here?”_

_“I uh… want to interview him for the local paper.” I mumbled, the woman glanced at me._

_“Destiny.” She replied and held her hand out to me. I looked at her hand then up at her face before I took her hand. She then said once she saw my confused look. “That’s my name by the way.”_

_“Jake.” I replied as I shook her hand, my cheeks continued to burn with embarrassment._

_“I will try to see what I can do, he is a very busy man after all.” Destiny said. “Write down your number and I will call you if he gets an opening. He loves meeting new people, especially a cute boy like yourself.” My eyebrows furrowed at the last statement but I quickly wiped the expression from my face. I nodded and quickly scribbled down my number before ripping out the page and handing it to Destiny._

_Destiny smiled then put the paper inside her bosom. She then gave me another smile and said. “I must be on my way to attend to some business, have a nice night!” With that I watched the strange woman walk away. Inside my head I celebrated because I might just get a chance to talk to Casey one on one. However, I came there for a reason and I need to do more research._

_I went around, asking anyone who was willing to talk to me and eavesdropping on conversation that were in ear shot of me. I overheard a group of women talking about Casey. I made my way closer to them to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_“For a negro, he is quite talented. I might go as far to say handsome.”_

_“You better hush up before someone hears you. Also, I hear he doesn’t like woman.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yes, I won’t say any names but one woman tried to offer herself to him. He turned her down and his reason was that he wasn’t interested in woman.”_

_“Scandalous, well you know what they say about those type of men.”_

_“Heh, Fake Rake.” They all had a laugh before walking off to enjoy another part of the party. I quickly scribbled notes and walked off to find more evidence. Soon I found myself becoming more and more distracted, I never really liked parties. The dancing, the music, the screaming, the illegal booze; it was all getting to me. My mind begun to swarm and turn and before I knew it I ran into somebody._

_“I’m so sorry, I should watch where I’m going.” I said quickly pulling away, I then blinked. Standing before me was the man I was trying to dig up dirt on. He was bigger than I imagine, sunglasses covering his eyes. A hat held back his hair, lock framing his cheeks. He smiled at me._

_“Hey cat, no worries.” He replied, his voice vibrated through my small frame. I tried to shake away the foreign feeling and find my voice that seemed to dry up in my throat. “I heard you were looking for me.”_

_My cheeks warmed up, I wasn’t expecting to run into him so quickly. “Uh.. Yea. Um I’m so sorry about this. My name is Jake Bluemoon and I wish to get an interview with you Mr. Johnson.”_

_“Call me Casey, Mr. Johnson is way to formal cat.” Casey corrected me, I could only nod as my body warmed up. His voice, it was something about it. How deep, it sounded like a melody; musical._

_“Casey then, yes I was in fact looking for you. I uh wish to have an interview with you for my story.” I replied, licking my lips that seemed to keep getting  more and more dry._

_Casey smiled, I shivered. “Aint I special, I would love for you to interview me. How about we go somewhere quiet and plan this out.” I could only nod before I followed Casey through the party and outside to the garden. No one there, the air was much cooler and calm then the chaos that rage inside the party._

_“So, what is your story about.” Casey asked as we walked through the garden. I quickly raked my mind to find a good cover up for my intentions._

_“Well you’re a renowned musical and my boss felt it was good idea to pick your mind about your experience being you know…” I trailed off as I tried to find a good word._

_“Being a successful negro in a white world.” Casey finished for me, my cheeks burned even more._

_“I wouldn’t had said it like that but uh yea.” I mumbled, Casey chuckled and my stomach got filled with butterflies._

_“It’s cool cat, don’t worry about it.” Casey hummed before he continued. “Sounds like an interesting story, I wouldn’t mind letting you pick at my brain. How about this Friday, my apartment? I can have Destiny give you my address later if you like.”_

_“That would be wonderful Mr. Casey.” I replied quickly, he chuckled again._

_“Casey.” He corrected once again, I swallowed hard._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be.” Silence then settled between us as we continued to walk through the garden. I found myself studying Casey out the corner of my eye. He stared up at the stars that dotted the dark night sky._

_“Strange isn’t it.” He mumbled, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked at me, a smile on his face. “Strange how your choices can lead you in certain situations. I went to go say something but I was interrupted by the voice of Destiny who was calling Casey from the house. Casey put up a single finger and mouthed some words, she nodded then went back in._

_“I have another set to do cat, but I will see you Friday.” Casey said, I could only nod. “Have a beautiful night.” With that, he headed back into the night leaving me confused with several feelings coursing through my body._

Oh my, it seems our little Jake has caught sometime. Maybe a lovebug, I can’t wait to see how this game will end. We will have to see what happens next. 

_I nervously shook my leg as I waited for Casey in the living room of his apartment. It was quiet except of the music that Casey had playing before I got here. I looked around the room, it small. Just two chairs, a stand next to the chair that wasn’t occupied. A guitar sat in the far corner of the room, I let out a sigh to relax myself._

_Suddenly there was sharp knock, I snapped my head to the doorway that led to the kitchenette. Casey stood there, his shirt fitted snugly around his body. I could almost make out the muscles, I bit my lip. Casey gave me a smile, my face felt like it was set ablaze. Casey walked over and sat across from._

_“So, what’s your first question cat?” Casey asked as he leaned back, I swallowed hard. I opened my notepad then took a deep breath to calm my nerves._

_“Yes, the first question, well uh. How did you get into music?” I asked. Casey hummed and gave me a short, and curt answer. I followed it up with a why question as I pretended to write down his answer. This Q &A continued until I worked up the bravery to asked the real question. _

_“Do you have a girlfriend or any potential love interest.” I murmured, losing all bravery I once had. Casey raised her eyebrow at me, I swallowed hard and felt like I was sinking into the chair._

_“Heh, No I haven’t really met the right person yet.” Casey replied with a chuckle. I sat up straight, I found a weakness in his reply and it was time to exploit it._

_“You said person, does that mean you would include men.” I asked, a bit more confidence in my tone. Casey chuckled and rested his chin on the palm of his hand._

_“Are you trying to get me to say that I like men?” Casey asked me after a bit of silence. My mouth twitched up, I cursed myself for letting him see the slight emotion that seeped into my expression. I cleared my throat quickly before I stared Casey in the eyes or should I say sunglasses that he never seemed to take off._

_“Well, you were the one to say and I quote. “No, I haven’t really met the right person yet.” That sounds like to me that you would include men in your statement. I am just trying to cover my bases.” I replied, Casey chuckled once again._

_“My, I wasn’t expecting you to be so bold. Are you going to ask me next if I have orgies with men on the weekends?” Casey asked me, which caused me to tense up._

_I stuttered. “W-well, I wasn’t going to g-go that far.”_

_“Since we are on the subject, no I don’t. I’m not dating, seeing or fooling around with anyone. Including men, yes, I know full well what people talk about. I’m fake rake, a man who obviously have ton of sex with men since I turn down every woman who offer herself to me.” Casey expressed with a bit of bored tone. “Very few men have caught my eye, however one has.”_

_“Y-yea, who would that be if I may ask.” I asked as I tried to hide my red face behind my notepad._

_“Heh, he is sitting right in front of me.” Casey replied then smirk. I swallowed down a hard lump in throat._

_“M-me?” I stuttered as I pointed at myself for confirmation. Casey only nodded before he stood up and headed towards me. I swallowed hard and raised my notepad as if it was going to create a barrier between us. Casey pulled off his sunglasses exposing his eyes which I seemed to get lose in_

_“I believe I caught your eye. Am I wrong, Mr. Reporter?” Casey asked, his voice caused shivers to run up my spine in waves. As Casey moved closer to me, the more my heart sped up more. I got scared, I scared about the fact that I wanted him to get closer to him. I wanted to put my body up against his, I wanted to lean up. I wanted to get even more lost in this eyes, I wanted to… I suddenly stood up creating separations between us, it shocked Casey and scared me since I didn’t register I stood up._

_“I must b-be g-going, thank you for your time.” I stuttered before running out the apartment without a glance back._

          It looks like everything is getting more and more steamy, I wonder when it’s going to come to a head. Our poor straight reporter can’t handle the sudden wave of Gay that is named Casey. Let’s see if our wonderfully straight protag can explore his feelings properly as we closer to the end of this Love Game.

          _I stared at the calendar, chewing on my bottom lip. My deadline was getting closer and closer but there was no way I could write this paper now. Not after what happened, not after all that. I sighed quietly, my thoughts were a jumbled mess that I couldn’t get to together for the life of me. I punched myself gently in the forehead, there was only common thread in this mess. Casey, Casey and the moment I had between him. It bothered me, I shouldn’t have been having those feels for another man. I then decided to make a call, to someone that could help me figure out this situation. The only other person I knew who was attracted to men.  I grabbed the phone that hung from the wall and typed in the number. I listening to the ringing before I heard the other line pick up._

_“You have reached Damon Hartbreak, in charge of the Hartbreak Firm. How can I get you off?” My best friend voice rang through the phone, I rolled my eyes at his greeting._

_“I hope you don’t actually greet clients like that.” I replied._

_“Heh, of course not. No one ever calls me this late other than you, so what can I help you with friend?” Damon asked. I nervously wrapped the cord around my index finger as I tried to find a way to explain my situation._

_“Damon, you been with men before, right?” I asked, there was silence before Damon started laughing which made my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “What? Did I say something wrong?”_

_“No, calm down. I just find it funny that you’re asking about my sex life when you’re such a square.” Damon said in between laughter.  I tried to protest but Damon only laughed over my weak attempts_

_“Ha! Yea, whatever you say. So, what’s the sudden interest?” Damon said changing the subject. I fell silent once again, Damon hummed impatiently. “You going to tell me or what man?”_

_“I think I’m a-attracted to someone. A m-man.” I mumbled, Damon went silent._

_“I be right over there in an hour.” Damon said then hung up. I swallowed then hung up the phone myself. I paced around my apartment until I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened the door only for Damon walk in without being invited._

_“Hey, you can at least for me to invite you in.” I mumbled as I shut the door._

_“Shush, my best friend doesn’t say that he attracted to another guy over the phone. You know what could happen if someone found out about this or bug my phone. Your career could end before it even started.” Damon said as he checked around my apartment. He shut the curtains before turning to me._

_“I said I think!” I objected pretty loudly without meaning to, Damon quickly shushed._

_“Look, keep your voice down while we talk. Now, tell me who you’re into.” Damon demanded as he sat down, crossing one leg over the other._

_“Casey Johnson.” I mumbled after a bit of silence._

_“You have to be pulling my goddamn leg, a musician. A negro musician at that, I can not believe.” Damon exclaimed._

_“I know it’s bad, you don’t have to remind me.” I uttered as I put my face in my hands. “I’m fucked.”_

_“So, what do you plan to do?” Damon asked me after a bit of silence. “I say live a little and mess around. Of course, you have to cover your tracks.”_

_“Are you serious! I can’t afford that Damon. I have to write this story, I can’t sleep with the man that I’m writing the story about.” I yelled, Damon shushed me and I quickly shut my mouth._

_“Look man, you have to write this story anyway. You like him, it’s very clear. Just live a little.” Damon explained, I chewed on my lip. “In fact, I know a place where you can do it.” Damon said with a smirk. I swallowed, I felt even more worried than before I called Damon._

          Never get your gay friend involved when you catch a really bad case of the gay. That was your first mistake Jake, now you have move back two spaces on the board. At least you’re making this even more interesting. I wonder what Damon has in store for a newly gay protag. 

          _I felt like a weight was crushing my chest as I walked through the waves of men grinding on each other. Alcohol and sweat hung in the air and I felt so out of place, yet I felt like I belong in some weird way. Damon set me to this speakeasy, specially created for this type of scene. He told me Casey should be there, all the homos go after all. Suddenly I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a man who much taller than me, he licked his lips as his eyes traced over my body._

_“Hey there.” He practically moaned, I forced a tense smile._

_“U-uh Hi, I uh have to go find someone.” I mumbled as I tried to get away but the man kept a grip on my shoulder._

_“I think the someone you’re trying to find is me.” He whispered in my ear which set shivers running down my spine. “Because I sure have been looking for you.” I tried to get out a sentence but it only came out as incoherent stutters._

_“Or that person would be me.” The familiar soon made me relaxed and I turned to see Casey standing there. “Now, would you mind letting go of my friend.” The man stared at Casey for a moment before he let go of my shoulder and backed away from me. I quickly went to Casey’s side before my mind register I was even doing it. I felt way safer beside than I probably should have. Casey smiled at the man before thanked him._

_Casey took my hand and walked through the crowd to the makeshift bar that was set up. He ordered both him and myself a drink. I opened my mouth to object but Damon’s words rang through my mind. I soon closed my mouth and just took the drink in my hand._

_“I wasn’t expecting to see you here but I can’t say I’m not happy about it.” Casey said as he smiled behind his cup._

_“Yea, I wasn’t really expecting it either.” I replied as I took a sip from my cup. The alcohol burned my throat as ran down my throat. I tried not to choke on it as I looked at Casey. “But I’m happy I am here right now… with you.”_

_Casey raised an eyebrow before he spoke. “Oh really, that’s not the impression I got the last time we saw each other.”_

_“Y-yea, I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting any of that and didn’t know exactly what to do. I hope I didn’t offend you, I really didn’t mean to.” I tried to explain hastily; Casey chuckled in response and I felt myself relax as his laugh vibrated through me._

_“It’s alright, I wasn’t offended. Your reaction was quite understandable.” Casey replied, he put his hand on my thigh. His thumbed rubbed as he leaned in. “How about we start over.” My breathing hitched as I looked Casey in the eyes. My chest suddenly got heavy and it felt like there was electricity in the air._

_“I-I w-would like t-that.” I stuttered out, Casey leaned in. I closed my eyes slowly, I felt his breath on my lips making them tingle a bit. I closed the small space between us, our lips finally meeting. I don’t what I was expecting, but either way it was mind blowing. His lips were soft, I never thought another’s man lips would be this soft. It was only second but yet it felt like an eternity._

_Casey pulled away and I found myself following him to get more. Casey chuckled at my desperation, his hand touched my arm. Shivers ran up my spine at his touched, I thought to myself. “How could I ever not think I want this.”_

_“Do you want to go back to my place.” Casey whispered to me and I found myself nodding as I stared at him dreamily. We stood up, Casey leading me out of the speakeasy with one hand. Soon we were at his place, our bodies flushed against each other. I bit my lip as I looked up Casey, he gave me a smile before pulling into a kiss. This time we held the kiss for much longer, Casey’s hands slowly ran down sides sending sparks through my body. I found my hands tangling themselves in Casey’s hair, our kiss going from tame to almost sloppy as Casey added tongue. The taste of alcohol and something sweet was on his tongue and I couldn’t get enough of it._

_Casey soon picked me up and carried me off to his bed. “W-wait Casey! I don’t think I can do this, I never been with a man before.” I injected as Casey laid me on the bed. Casey hummed until he got an idea._

_“How about I blindfold you, ease you in and when you feel ready you can remove it.” Casey suggested, I thought about for a moment before I agreed. Casey nodded, he got up and grabbed a piece of fabric before gently wrapping it around my eyes._

_“Relax, I will take good care of you. I promise.” Casey whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear and sending my body into overdrive. This is where I find myself now, my clothes stripped and my erection exposed to the cool air of Casey’s bedroom. Casey feeling every inch of my heated skin, his voice whispering in my ear sending me into overdrive. I moaned and arch myself into Casey’s touch, earning a chuckle from him as he kissed on my neck._

_The light buzz I have from the alcohol has made me more sensitive to the point that Casey just running a finger down my chest has me moaning for him. Soon, I felt Casey’s hand grip my throbbing member. My breath hitched, Casey kissed my ear._

_“Let me take care of you.” He whispered before he started to pump my weeping member. I let out a low groan in my throat as he goes painfully slow. Pleasure rolls through like waves and I began to buck my hips to get even more pleasure. Casey chuckled as he continued his pace, soon I am panting and whining for more. Casey started to pump faster, I mew out in pleasure. A bit of drool rolls down my chin as I squirm under Casey, I moaned for more as I feel my orgasm approaching._

_Then suddenly Casey pulled his hand away and I cried out. “W-Why did you stop.”_

_“Shush, just trust me.” Casey whispered, his weight shifted and I waited. I heard a cap pop open then Casey spread my legs a bit wider. “Raised yourself a little.” He whispered as he kissed my cheek. I nodded and obeyed. I then felt Casey’s fingers at my entrance, I tensed and whimpered. Casey kissed along my jaw up to my ear before he whispered. “Shush baby, don’t worry I won’t hurt. Relax, I’m going to make you feel amazing.”_

_I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself for Casey. Casey kissed my cheek then slowly pressed one of his fingers passed the tight ring of muscles. I gasped out of pain, I bit my lip and managed to keep myself somewhat relaxed._

_“Good boy.” Casey whispered before he started sucking on my neck. I whimpered in pleasure as Casey tried to work in another finger. I gasped again as the second finger was added. Casey begun to move them out slowly, pushing them apart to stretch my hole. I moaned in pleasure and pain, it felt like I was slowly losing my mind._

_“C-Casey.” I moaned then cried out when a third finger was added. “O-Oh fuck.” Casey moved the three fingers in and out of me at a slow but steady pace._

_“That’s it, you’re okay baby.” Case whispered in my ear as I moaned. Then suddenly Casey pulled his fingers out, which left me empty and wanting more. I finally reached up and pulled the blindfold off, Casey was smiling down at me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “You okay?” He asked._

_“Y-yea, I want more. I need you Casey.” I admitted as I looked up at him, my cheeks red with a blush. I finally noticed that Casey was just as naked as me, I slowly ran my eyes down his body until I got down to his lower parts. I blushed even hard and cover my mouth. “h-holy fuck.” I stuttered. Casey chuckled and rubbed the back of his head._

_“I wasn’t expecting that reaction.” He said as I kept staring at his lower region._

_“I don’t think it’s going to fit.” I mumbled before I looked back at Casey’s face._

_“Don’t worry, I’m going to be super slow. Unless you don’t want to do it, then we can stop right here.” Casey told me, I stopped. I then swallowed and leaned up to press my lips to his. We shared another passionate kiss before I pulled away._

_“I want to go all the way, please Casey.” I mumbled as I looked away from him. Casey stared at me before he murmured cute then straighten his back. He put more of the gel stuff on his harden erection before lining up with my entrance. I bit on my knuckled as I looked down._

_“Ready baby.” Casey asked one more time, I looked him in the eye before I nodded. Casey bit his bottom lip and slowly pushed the head into my entrance. I let out a moan as pain bloomed in my back, I threw my head back. “You still okay baby?”_

_“Yes, just keep going. P-please.” I said through gritted teeth as I tried to get use to the pain. Casey nodded and slowly pushed deeper inside me until he was at the hilt. I moaned and panted as I took him deep inside me. My walls tightened around Casey which earned me a groan of pleasure from me. Casey pulled close to him, our bodies flush to each other._

_“Tell me when to move.” Casey said as he stayed still, I only nodded as I held his shoulders tightly. When the pain begun to subside, I finally whispered to Casey to move. He nodded and pulled out before thrusting back in. I cried with each thrust he made until he found a steady slow rhythm. I moaned as I gripped onto Casey hard, soon pain was replaced with pleasure as I got used to Casey’s side._

_“You still okay?” Casey panted into my ear._

_“Oh god yes! Keep going!” I moaned, I could practically hear Casey smirking as he continued to thrust into me. Soon I was craving more, I started to tug on Casey’s dreads._

_“Fuck Casey harder! I need more.” I moaned, Casey chuckled before he started thrusting harder and faster into me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as pleasure overtook me. I moaned Casey name into his ear pretty loudly while Casey grunted and groaned into mine._

_“F-fuck Jake.” Casey groaned then sped up his thrust even more. Suddenly, stars clouded my vision when Casey hit what felt like a pleasure button inside me._

_“F-fuck right there! Hit that again!” I cried out in pleasure, Casey nodded and hit the spot again which caused me to scream out in. Casey begun to assault the little pleasure button. My mind went blank with hot white pleasure and I knew I was losing my mind at that point. I was crying out loudly for Casey to pound into me harder. Casey soon laid me down, he gripped my hips in his hands. Then he really started pounding into me, I found myself screaming as I gripped his sheets in each of my fist. My tongue hung out my mouth as my eyes rolled in the back of my head._

_My orgasm was approaching fast and I didn’t have time to warn Casey until I was squirting white ropes of cum all over my stomach. I screamed Casey’s name as I came, my walls tightened around Casey. Casey panted and groaned as he continued to pound me._

_“F-fuck Jake! I’m cumming.” Casey groaned before filling me to the brim with his own seed. I moaned out as I was filled with his warmth, wrapping my legs tight around Casey’s waist to hold him there. Casey panted then leaned over to place his forehead to my own._

_“F-fuck that was amazing.” I moaned once I could think once again. Casey chuckled._

_“Yea, it was and you’re amazing.” Casey said then kissed my forehead. I blushed hard and reached my hands up to cup Casey’s cheeks._

_“Is this going to be a one-time thing.” I suddenly asked and hoped to god that it wouldn’t._

_Casey chuckled then kissed gently before whispering against my lips. “Far from it.” I closed my eyes with a smile and returned the kiss._

_“Good, because I think I’m addicted now.”_

          Well, well, well. Would you look the beautiful couple, I guess happy endings do exist. These lover both won at the Love Game. I hope the lovely couple have a long beautiful time together in the winner circle. Now you dear reader have a good night and I hope you enjoyed this love story! 


End file.
